Reiterpallasch
The Reiterpallasch is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne. Description Availability Normal variant *Forsaken Cainhurst Castle: **Inside a chest, in the main hall just as one enters the castle, by the right of the staircase. *Sold by the Bath Messengers for 18,000 Blood Echoes after acquiring the Cainhurst Badge. Uncanny variant Lost variant Characteristics In its normal form this weapon is a rapier, dealing mostly thrust attacks, with the occasional slice. Its strong attack is a horizontal swipe that covers a lot of area in front of the wielder, but, if fully charged, it becomes a powerful thrust. When transformed, it becomes a Parthian (or "parting shot") Rapier, which is shorter, but attacks with quick consecutive sweeps and features an attached pistol that fires bullets, replacing the strong attack of the weapon. It is an effective weapon especially for Skill and Bloodtinge builds, synergizing well when in conjunction with other secondaries that may not be capable of riposting such as the Hunter's Torch, Flamesprayer, and Rosmarinus. Upgrades Notes *Can be buffed with Bolt Paper, Fire Paper, and Empty Phantasm Shell in both Rapier and Gun forms. These buffs do not apply to the bullet damage of the transformed mode. *It cannot be enhanced with Bone Marrow Ash, because this item only applies to left hand firearms. *Its transformation attacks are also quite unique. The Rapier mode's transformation attack allows a relatively quick shot after a dodge or mid-combo. This makes it potentially deadly for encounters with fast-moving enemies since an errant transformation attack launched in a combo can catch an opponent for a brutal riposte. However, it is slower than an actual gun (such as the Hunter Pistol), so the timing has to be good. *This weapon is notable for its unique combat style. In Rapier mode, it has surprisingly quick strikes that don't leave one open for long and an L2 that enables sweeping strikes that are slower. In Parthian mode, it has wider, slashing attacks and its R2 is a gunshot. Balancing its Rapier mode (which is better against single targets) and Parthian mode (better against groups) is key to getting the most out of this weapon. *Unlike the Rifle Spear, the player can still use their left hand gun when using the transformed version, making it useful when in the dark, as a player can have a Torch out and still be capable of parrying enemies. Trivia *"Reiterpallasch" means "rider's broadsword" in German. **However, the Reitterpalasch is neither a "broadsword", as its name implies, nor a "rapier", as most players believe it to be due to its slender blade. It is a "side-sword", which is a mix of both. Slender enough to be an effective stabbing weapon, while broad enough to withstand cutting motions. This makes sense as this makes it a more versatile weapon with the further added bonus of being a firearm on top of it. *The Reiterpallasch's design appears to be that of a side-sword pistol, complete with a "cup-hilt", common for dueling swords, though this one lacks the perpendicular guard common to them, instead having merely the cup and the hand guard that reaches from cup to pommel. This hand guard hides the trigger to the pistol in this weapon, and both the pistol, cup-hilt and handle are all beautifully decorated with intricate ''filigrane ''details. **The cup-hilt has a slit that accommodates the blade when it's pistol mode is engaged, and rests it over the hand guard. *It is implied that the Reiterpallasch went on to inspire the Rifle Spear developed by the Powder Kegs' Workshop. The Rifle Spear, unlike the former, cannot be buffed. *The weapon may be a clever reference to the Vilebloods themselves. The Parthian Rapier, which had a pistol concealed in its hilt, was considered the bane of honorable duelists. Many of the Vilebloods likened beast hunting to hunting game, and made a show of being regal and ostentatious whilst being brutal underneath, as indicated by the Knight Set. Gallery Reiterpallasch Concept Art.jpg|Reiterpallasch concept art Image_bloodborne-07.jpg Image_bloodborne-08.jpg image_bloodborne-08f.jpg Reiter.gif|Its transforming animation. reiterpallaschArcaneBuffed.gif|Buffed with Empty Phantasm Shell Category:Vileblood Weapons Category:Skill Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Firearms